Marvel Universe (toyline)
Marvel Universe is a 3 " Action figure line manufactured by Hasbro, featuring characters from the Marvel Comics universe. It first hit stores in early 2009 and features detailed sculpting, multiple points of articulation, and accessories. The line was created by Hasbro Designer Dave Vonner. Single Carded Figures - Series 1 (Fury Files) The first series of single carded figures are marketed under the name Fury Files, with Nick Fury appearing on the back of the packaging. Each figure comes with a "Top Secret" envelope which includes a Superhuman Registration Act card and official S.H.I.E.L.D. document for each character. The packages also feature character art by Frank Cho. Variants or running changes that share the same numbering as the original figure are noted by an asterisk to the right of a figure followed by "W#", with # being the wave that the variant was released alongside and "R" representing which Revision case of the Wave. All of Series 1 first prints also came with the blue Nick Fury Exclusive Figure Offer sticker that is located at the top right hand corner of the plastic shell. Wave 1 - March 2009 Wave 2 - March 2009 Wave 3 - April 2009 Wave 4 - May 2009 Wave 5 - September 2009 Single Carded Figures - Series 2 (H.A.M.M.E.R. Files) The second series of single carded figures continued under the Fury Files label, but were based around Marvel's Dark Reign storyline, where Norman Osborn has dissolved S.H.I.E.L.D. and replaced it with H.A.M.M.E.R., his own organization. As such, he replaced Nick Fury on the back of the packaging. Artwork was now done by Mike Deodato. Starting with this series, all single carded figures included figure stands. Wave 6 - October 2009 Wave 7 - Feb 2010 The Captain America and Thor variants were surprise repaints that appeared in late 2011, primarily at Family Dollar stores in the United States and as such are informally referred to as "Family Dollar variants". Wave 8 - April 2010 Wave 9 - June 2010 Wave 10 - September 2010 Wave 11 - October 2010 Single Carded Figures - Series 3 The third series of single carded figures debuted in December 2010 and featured character art by Olivier Coipel (Waves 12 and 13), Simone Bianchi (Waves 14 and 15) and Ed McGuinness (Wave 16). Unlike series 1 and 2, it did not include file cards. The theme is once again S.H.I.E.L.D., but with Steve Rogers now in charge and replacing Norman Osborn on the back of the packaging. Series 3 characters also vary depending on what color of S.H.E.I.L.D. emblem they come with. Most are gold colored, others have black or come in both colors. Images of character on packaging card may also be reversed. Wave 12 - December 2010 World War Hulk, Modular Iron Man and Spider-Man 2099 packed two to a 12-figure case, with one each of Captain Marvel, Doc Samson and Spider-Woman, plus repacks one each of Iron Man, Captain America and Thor from Wave 7. Wave 13 - April 2011 First Appearance Wolverine, Apocalypse and Gladiator packed two to a 12-figure case, with one each of Cable and Cyclops, plus repacks of one each of World War Hulk, Modular Iron Man, Spider-Man 2099 and Spider-Woman from Wave 12. Wave 14 - July 2011 Each figure packed two to a 12-figure case, plus repacks of one each of Apocalypse and Gladiator from Wave 13. Wave 15 - September 2011 Each figure packed two to a 12-figure case, plus repacks of one each of Falcon and Dr. Doom from Wave 14. Wave 16 - October 2011 Each figure packed two to a 12-figure case, plus repacks of one each of Sub-Mariner and Steve Rogers Captain America from Wave 15. Single Carded Figures - Series 4 The fourth series of single carded figures debuted in December 2011. Character art was by Ed McGuinness (Wave 17 and 18) and Mike Deodato (Wave 19, Wave 20 and Wave 21). Unlike Series 2 and Series 3, it did not include figure stands. There was no theme, with the S.H.I.E.L.D. emblem replaced by comic cover shot artwork specific to each figure. Replacing Steve Rogers on the back of the packaging was a rotation of characters: Deadpool (Wave 17), Rocket Raccoon (Wave 18), M.O.D.O.K. (Wave 19), Sasquatch (Wave 20) and Dazzler (Wave 21). And rather than just one saying across a wave, these characters had different text bubbles for each figure. Wave 17 - December 2011 Each figure packed two to a 12-figure case, with no repacks from Wave 16 as this wave has an extra sixth figure. Wave 18 - August 2012 Each figure packed two to a 12-figure case, plus repacks of one each of Green Hulk (Wave 2) and Ghost Rider (Wave 10). Wave 19 - August 2012 She-Hulk, Punisher and Spider-Man (Future Foundation or Bag Head) packed two to a 12-figure case, with one each of Kang and Scarlet Witch, plus repacks of one each of Spider-Man (Wave 5), Thor (Wave 7), Ghost Rider (Wave 10) and Falcon (Wave 14). This is the first instance of new figures being "short-packed" since Wave 13. Wave 20 - January 2013 Hercules and Nighthawk packed two to a 12-figure case, with one each of Angel, Nova and Puck, plus repacks of one each of Captain America (Wave 2) and World War Hulk (Wave 12), as well as Ultimate Spider-Man, Hulk and Beast (all Wave 18). Wave 21 - November 2012 Released in Brazil, Mexico and select Asian markets in August, but not until November in North America. Each figure packed two to a 12-figure case, plus repacks of Silver Surfer (Wave 1), Psylocke (Wave 17), Hulk (Wave 18), Ultimate Spider-Man (Wave 18), Beta Ray Bill (Wave 18) and Bag Head Spider-Man (Wave 19). Single Carded Figures - Series 5 The fifth series of single carded figures will debut in Summer 2013. New character art is by Mike Deodato. Continuing on from Series 4, it did not include figure stands. There was still no theme and it no longer included the comic cover shot artwork specific to each figure that was featured in Series 4. For the first time, the promotional photos on the back of the packaging in some instances featured older figures rather than those new in the current wave. Wave 22 - July 2013 Each figure packed two to a 12-figure case, plus repacks of Silver Surfer (Wave 1), Black Costume Spider-Man (Wave 3), Iron Spider-Man (Wave 9) and Iron Fist (Wave 17, repainted green). Unlike previous waves, the repacks have been repackaged as Series 5 and inserted into the wave numbering (Silver Surfer 001, Iron Fist 002, Black Costume Spider-Man 007 and Iron Spider-Man 008). The artwork at the bottom of the back featured Troll. Wave 23 - September 2013 There are two sets of variants in this wave: A-Bomb and Abomination (packaged as "Marvel's Abominations"); Cloak and Dagger (as "Marvel Knights"). Cloak/Dagger, Iron Man, A-Bomb/Abomination and Baron Zemo are packed two to a 12-figure case, plus repacks of Wolverine (X-Force) (Wave 1), Ghost Rider (Wave 10, repainted black with blue trim), Hulk (Wave 18, repainted grey) and Captain America (Wave 22). Continuing the practice for Series 5, the repacks are repackaged and inserted into the wave numbering. Wolverine (Astonishing) 009, Thanos 010, Wolverine (X-Force) 011, Dark Hawkeye 012, Red Hulk 013, Spider-Man 014, Punisher 015, Nova 016, Ghost Rider 020, Hulk (Grey) 021. Running Change: Colossus 024, Warpath (X-Force) 025. The artwork at the bottom of the back featured the Watcher. Repacks featured Cosmos. Wave 24 - November 2013 - Final Wave Aurora and Northstar are variants of one another (packaged as "Alpha Flight"). Alpha Flight, Nightcrawler, Black Knight and Omega Red are each packed 1 per case. Repacks consisted of already released figures from the previous waves (no new repacks). The artwork at the bottom of the back featured Sleepwalker. Single Carded Figures - Infinite Series (Avengers) Hasbro announced at San Diego Comic-Con 2013 that the Marvel Universe toyline would end in 2013, replaced by a new line focused on Avengers in 2014 and shifting to X-Men in 2015. It was then clarified that this was just a rebranding exercise and essentially a continuation of the old line. While promoted to retailers as "Avengers Infinite" (with some characters carrying a "Marvel Platinum" billing), the actual packaging refers only to "Marvel Infinite Series". There is no explicit mention of an Avengers focus, but some subtle iconography (Mojnir, Captain America's star, Iron Man's head and Hulk's fist). Inspired by Hasbro's Star Wars "The black series", the packaging is on a smaller card with a black background and the toyline name followed by the above-mentioned Avengers icons. There is no front character artwork, but the cardback has a picture of the figure and description, along with thumbnails of each of the other figures in the wave. In a further departure, there is no mention of a series number or of any obvious figure numbering. However, Hasbro.com refers to an item number for each figure (listed on the proof of purchase on each cardback), which is referred to below for ordering the figures. Wave 1 - March 2014 Hulk, Grim Reaper and Hyperion packed two to a 12-figure case, with one Wasp, as well as three of Iron Man and two of Captain America. Wave 2 - May 2014 Each figure packed one to a 12-figure case, plus repacks of Grim Reaper, Hyperion, Wasp, Heroic Age Iron Man and Captain America from Infinite Wave 1. Wave 3 - June 2014 Each figure packed two to a 12-figure case. Wave 4 - July 2014 Each figure packed two to a 12-figure case, plus repacks of two each of Hulk (Infinite Wave 1) and Death's Head (Infinite Wave 2). Wave 1 2015 - ? Wave 2 2015 - ? TBD Figures that were revealed in team packs by Hasbro but were never released before the rebranding of the Marvel Universe toy line. Comic Packs - Series 1 (Secret Wars: 25th Anniversary) Each two-pack includes a reprint from Marvel's Secret Wars comic series and features original art from Bob Layton on the packaging. Wave 1 - August 2009 Wave 2 - September 2009 Wave 3 - Early 2010 Wave 4 - March 2010 Comic Packs - Series 2 (Marvel's Greatest Battles) The second series of Comic Packs are focused on famous battles that occurred in single issues. Wave 5 - August 2010 Wave 6 - August 2010 Wave 7 - March 2011 Wave 8 - Summer 2011 Wave 9 - September 2011 Wave 10 - November 2011 Wave 11 - December 2011 Wave 12 - July 2012 Toys R Us Exclusive Wave 13 - July 2012 Wave 14 - November 2012 Cancelled The Secret Avengers comic pack was shown at conventions and was even advertised on Hasbro.com, but never made it to retail though one once sold on eBay. Team Packs 2011 2012 2013 Cancelled Hasbro revealed at conventions prototypes of these team sets to be sold in the second half of 2013. However, they were cancelled with an indication that efforts would be made to reintroduce these figures in the rebranded Marvel Infinite toyline. Gigantic Battles Wave 1 - October 2009 This Walmart-exclusive wave includes a regular 3 " scale figure with a larger 12" figure. Each one will be packaged with a comic book, showing the inspiration for the set. An asterisk to the right of the comic title denotes a variant figure or running change in the set. Wave 2 - April 2011 Masterworks This special line consists of super-sized 19" figures packaged with a regular 3 " figure. The giant figures will all include lights and sounds. Wave 1 - October 2010 This wave has been released. The packaging, with artwork by Mike Deodato, is designed to lie on its side due to the large nature of the product. It will include a flip-open top so consumers can see the figure inside. Hasbro brand manager Scott George provides the voice of Galactus. Wave 2 - Fall 2011 Wave 3 - Cancelled Hasbro revealed at San Diego Comic-Con 2011 a finished prototype of Fin Fang Foom (orange version) for sale in 2012, but it was never released and in 2013 was finally confirmed as cancelled. Exclusives Marvel Digital Comics Unlimited Mail-Aways To receive these figures, one would have to subscribe to Marvel Digital Comics Unlimited website. The character offered seems to change each year, with Nick Fury in 2009 and Archangel in 2010. New York Comic Con 2010 attendees could purchase Archangel as an incentive for subscribing at the convention. In February 2011, Marvel.com offered Archangel to NEW subscribers only. San Diego Comic-Con 2009 The following are all single-carded figures with their own special numbering and artwork by Joe Quesada. SD1 through SD4 are packaged together as part of The Invaders Box Set, while the black and white Captain America is sold separately from the set. Battle Three-Packs - August 2009 This line consists of themed three-packs and are sold exclusively at Toys "R" Us. Hasbro mislabeled the Soldiers and Henchmen's Chaste Ninja as a "white" Hand Ninja. San Diego Comic-Con 2010 Battle Two-Packs - July 2010 These two-packs are exclusive to Target and feature repaints and new bodies for previously released characters. Like the Soldiers and Henchmen 3-Pack's "white" Hand Ninja, Hasbro misrepresents The Hand once again with a new "black" Hand Ninja. In this version, the "black" Hand Ninja is a single individual who has trained extensively to combat exclusively with Wolverine. 35th Anniversary Giant Size X-Men Box-set This set is a Toys R Us and Disney Store exclusive. New York Comic Con 2011 Ultimate Gift Set This five pack was available through Wal-Mart in the winter of 2011 and featured repaints of previously released figures. Avengers Light-Up Base Figures This series is an exclusive to Toys "R" Us. Each figure comes with a light-up base that connects to the bases of the rest of the series to form a S.H.I.E.L.D. platform. Wave 1 - October 2011 Wave 2 - April 2012 San Diego Comic-Con 2012 Avengers Super Helicarrier The Comic Con version is marketed under the "Marvel Universe" line while the Toys R Us version is marketed under the "Avengers" line. X-Factor Gift Set Released first at San Diego Comic-Con 2012, then Toys R US. New York Comic Con 2012 Was only made available to a very limited number of people invited to a Hasbro event on the eve of the convention. San Diego Comic-Con 2013 San Diego Comic-Con 2014 Figures packaged around a life-sized, wearable foam Infinity Gauntlet. See also * X-Men Origins: Wolverine (toyline), a compatible, 3 " Marvel movie toyline from Hasbro in 2009. * Iron Man 2 (toy line), a compatible, 3 " Marvel movie toyline from Hasbro in 2010. * Spider-Man (2010 toy line), a 3 " Marvel toyline from Hasbro in 2010, with some compatible figures. * Captain America: The First Avenger (toy line), a compatible, 3 " Marvel movie toyline from Hasbro in 2011. * Thor: The Mighty Avenger (toy line), a compatible, 3 " Marvel movie toyline from Hasbro in 2011. * Iron Man: Armored Adventures (toyline), a 3 " Marvel television toyline from Hasbro in 2009, but incompatible due to animated style. * Wolverine and the X-Men (toyline), a 3 " Marvel television toyline from Hasbro in 2009, but incompatible due to animated style. * DC Universe Infinite Heroes, a similar 3 " toyline for DC Comics characters, but with less articulation and slightly smaller. * Marvel Legends, a 6" scale Marvel toyline from Hasbro, similar in design with some figures upscaled from the 3 " toylines. References External links * Marvel Universe Visual Checklist & Review Index * http://www.facebook.com/pages/Marvel-Universe-Toyline/176517469025517 * Complete Marvel Universe Collectors Checklist & Collection Management Category:Hasbro products Category:2000s toys Category:Marvel Comics action figure lines Category:Keshi